The Weird Girl
by Ao Kyou
Summary: Gray berusaha untuk tidak menyukai Claire, gadis aneh yang bekerja sebagai farmer di Mineral Town. Tapi kelakuan Claire malah membuat Gray makin menyukainya. Suatu hari, Gray merasa ada yang salah pada Claire. Dia berusaha membantu masalah masa lalunya. Apa yang bisa Gray lakukan untuk Claire? Boring, OOC, Typo(s), Don't like don't read! CHAP 3 UP! Ikimasu?
1. Why did she punched me?

_**WARNING!**_

_**OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, TiJel(?), Nista, alur kecepetan, plot ngawur, kosakata ngasal, mengakibatkan mata rusak.**_

_**Disclaimer: Natsume**_

* * *

_**Gray's POV **_

"Gray!" seseorang dengan suara familiar memanggilku, aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan dengan cepat menoleh ke arah suara berasal. Aku mendapati Cliff sedang menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan mukaku, "kau melamun apa sih?" tanya Cliff. Sebelum aku menjawab, dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "dari tadi aku manggil _gak _dijawab."

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku singkat, Cliff sweatdropped mendengar jawabanku.

"Makan malam sudah siap, ayo turun," ajak Cliff. Aku mengangguk lalu mengikutinya turun dari tangga.

"Selamat makan!" teriak Ann saat kami sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Selamat makan," ucapku lalu mengambil beberapa nasi di mangkok.

"Oh ya, tadi aku bertemu dengan Claire loh," kata Ann.

"Claire? Maksudmu si _farmer _baru yang sering dibicarakan mayor itu?" tanyaku.

Ann mengangguk, "kalian sudah bertemu dengannya belum?" tanya Ann.

Aku dan Cliff menggeleng, "namanya Claire? Dia perempuan?" tanya Cliff kaget.

"Iya, dia perempuan dan dia seorang _farmer_!" kata Ann takjub.

"A-apakah dia sanggup bekerja seberat itu?" tanya Cliff.

"Tentu saja dia bisa!" jawab Ann mantap.

"Tidak mungkin, nasibnya pasti akan seperti orang-orang yang bekerja di sana sebelumnya. Lagipula, lahan kebunnya sangat luas," timpalku.

"J-jangan begitu Gray! Jangan remehkan dia! Claire itu orang baik!"

"Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, kau pasti akan menarik perkataanmu tadi," lanjut Ann.

"Yah… kita lihat saja nanti," ucapku lalu melanjutkan memakan makanan di meja.

Setelah selesai makan, aku kembali ke kamar. Aku segera menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur. _Aah… aku lelah, lebih baik aku cepat tidur_. Aku menarik selimut ke atas, membuatnya membungkus tubuhku yang mulai merasa kedinginan. Lalu aku menutup mataku perlahan.

* * *

"—ray."

"GRAY!"

"AH!" teriakku.

"H-hey, sekarang sudah jam delapan," jelas Cliff sambil mendesah pelan. Dengan panik, aku menoleh ke arah jam di atas meja. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapa—GAH! Cliff benar! Aku harus cepat pergi ke toko kakek!

Aku meloncat dari kasur, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, aku turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Saat sampai di meja makan, aku mendapati Ann sedang menatapku dengan wajah barongsai-nya.

"Gray…" kata Ann dengan suara berat.

"A-apa?" balasku sambil melangkah mundur.

"Sarapan mu jadi dingin tuh! Dasar _kebo_!" teriak Ann, aku menutup telingaku.

"Iya iya, masa bodo. Yang penting aku makan," ucapku.

Aku makan dengan kecepatan super duper cepat, lalu setelah selesai aku langsung mengambil jaket dan topiku yang tergantung di gantungan baju. Aku pun pergi keluar dari Inn dan dengan terburu-buru pergi menuju toko kakek.

_Brak!_

"Maaf aku telat," kataku sambil ngos-ngosan.

Kakek menatapku tajam, sepertinya dia ingin bicara sesuatu. Ekspresinya terlihat marah, dan urat-urat sudah bermunculan di kepalanya.

"GRAY!" panggilnya kencang.

"Y-ya?"

Dia terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mendesah pelan. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat lakukan tugasmu. Rick bilang alatnya harus sudah jadi siang ini," kata kakek.

"Baiklah," jawabku singkat.

.

.

.

_Tang!_

_Tang!_

_Tang!_

Aku mengelap keringat yang berucucuran di muka dengan lengan bajuku. Aku mengambil sebotol air putih di meja lalu meminumnya. Setelah itu aku melanjutkan menyelesaikan alat Rick.

_Tang!_

_Tang!_

_—Tang!_

"AH! GRAY!" teriak kakek tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?!" teriakku.

"KAU BERBUAT KESALAH LAGI!" bentaknya.

"HAH?! Apa maksudmu?! Di mana bagian yang salah?!" tanyaku kesal.

Kakek menghampiriku, lalu melihat alat Rick yang tengah kuperbaiki. "Kau mengulang kesalahanmu lagi, dasar bodoh!" bentaknya, aku bisa melihat urat-urat bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh, dasar kakek tua!" balasku sambil berteriak.

"Dasar tolol!"

"AARGH!" teriakku.

—_Kring!_

"LAGIPULA, AKU SUDAH MENGIKUTI INTRUKSIMU! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU DI MANA BAGIAN YANG SALAH! KALAU BEGITU, KERJAKAN SAJA SEMUANYA SENDIRI! DASAR KAKEK TUA!" teriakku kencang.

"—Gray!" kakek memanggilku sambil melihat ke arah pintu.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati seorang pelanggan sedang berdiri di sana. Kakek langsung menyambutnya dengan sopan. Aku membuang muka, lalu melanjutkan bekerja.

"Ah… ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya kakek ramah, _cih… menyebalkan, cara berbicaranya langsung berubah begitu saja_.

"Oh? Siapa kau? Aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya," kata kakek.

_Apakah dia farmer yang dibicarakan Ann itu? _Gumamku, aku menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Aku _farmer _baru di Mineral _Town_, namaku Claire," jelasnya.

Kakek tertawa keras, "ooh, jadi kau _farmer_ yang sering dibicarakan itu! Aku Saibara, pemilik toko _BlackSmith_ ini. Jika ada alat-alat mu yang ingin di _upradge_, serahkan saja padaku," ujarnya lalu tertawa.

"Umm… baiklah. Tadi aku ke sini karena mendengar keributan, karena penasaran jadi aku masuk deh," kata Claire.

_Penasaran katanya?! _Pikirku kesal.

"Hahaha, tadi itu cucuku, Gray. Dia mengulang kesalahannya lagi, dia memang bodoh," kata kakek sambil tertawa.

"Oh... begitu ya," gadis bernama Claire itu memandang ke arahku.

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

_Menyebalkan_.

Aku berdiri, lalu mengepal tanganku kuat. "Apanya yang salah?!" bentakku.

"Aku mengikuti intruksi mu! Bagian mana yang salah?!"

"Kau hanya memarahiku, lalu memanggilku 'bodoh'. Dan kau tidak menunjukkan cara yang benar!" lanjutku.

"AGH!" aku menendang kardus yang ada di sampingku lalu keluar dari toko.

"—Gray!"

_Blam!_

"Serahkan saja ini padaku, kek!" kata Claire sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Claire… Tolong ya."

* * *

Dasar tua, jelek pula, gumamku kesal. Aku menendang kerikil di jalanan dengan kakiku, lalu aku mendengus kesal.

"Gray!" seseorang memanggilku dari belakang.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang—Claire sedang mengejarku. Aku mempercepat langkahku, berusaha menjauhinya yang kini tengah mengejarku.

_Grep!_

Claire menangkap tanganku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya kaget. Aku berusaha melepaskan genggamannya, tapi tidak bisa.

"K-kau! Apa maumu?!" teriakku panik.

_Buk!_

.

.

.

_—hah?_

_Aku dipukul…_

_OLEH SEORANG GADIS?!_

"BRENGSEK! APA MAUMU, JELEK?!" bentakku kesal.

...

"Pukul aku," kata Claire sambil menunjuk ke arah mukanya.

_H-HAA!? Apa dia sudah gila?! _Pikirku.

"Kau gila ya?! Aku tidak mungkin memukul perempuan!"

"Dasar aneh!" lanjutku. Aku melepaskan genggamannya, lalu berjalan pergi.

_Syut!_

Tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di depanku dengan tangan yang menunjuk mukanya, "pukul aku," ulangnya.

"K-kau ini.. ah, baiklah. Jika aku memukulmu, kau akan berhenti mengejarku kan?" Dia mengangguk antusias, "cepatlah, atau aku akan memukulmu lagi."

Aku mengepal tanganku, bersiap untuk memukulnya.

…

Kenapa tanganku tidak mau bergerak?

_Buk!_

"H-hey—"

_Buk! _

"Berhenti!"

_Buk! _

"Aku belum siap!"

_Buk!_

_Kenapa…_

_Kenapa aku dipukul oleh cewek macam dia?!_

_Kenapa aku malah diam saja?! _

_Ugh…_

_Menyebalkan…_

_Kakek, Claire… Mereka…_

_**BUK!**_

Baru kali ini… tangan ku bergerak sendiri. Aku memukulnya dengan kencang, dan Claire terpental ke jalanan. Aku terdiam... tidak percaya atas apa yang barusan kuperbuat. Aku memandangi tanganku.

_Aneh… Rasanya…_

_Rasa kesalku seakan hilang begitu saja_

_Jadi… dia…_

"O-oi! Maaf! Kau _gak_ apa-apa?!" tanyaku sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

Dia bangkit dari posisinya, "haha, tadi itu sakit," dia tertawa sambil mengelap darah di mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya.

_Apakah dia benar-benar gila! Itu jelas lebih dari sakit! _Gumamku.

Aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah padanya, tapi saat aku menatapnya dia malah tersenyum. Dia benar-benar cewek teraneh yang pernah kutemui.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memukulmu?"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk memukulku?" lanjutnya.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya tidak percaya. "C-claire.."

"Hehe, aku memang bukan orang yang bisa menasehati orang lain saat sedang kesulitan," ujarnya.

"Tapi kalau kau merasa kesal, kau boleh memukulku kapan saja," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"K-kau.."

"Bodoh."

Aku tertawa, Claire hanya menatapku bingung. "H-hey! Kau kenapa, Gray?!" teriaknya.

"Ahaha! Tidak apa, hanya saja.." aku memegangi perutku. "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Claire!" lanjutku sambil tertawa.

"E-enak saja! Kau yang bodoh!" balas Claire kesal.

"Haha, oke. Maaf."

"Ayo kita kembali ke _BlackSmith_! Minta maaflah pada kakekmu!" kata Claire sambil menarik tanganku.

"E-enggak!" aku menarik kembali tanganku.

"He? Kenapa?" tanya Claire.

"Entahlah, aku… hanya tidak mau meminta maaf pada orang sepertinya," jelasku.

"Tenanglah! Aku menemanimu!"

"Oke, aku pergi sendiri."

"H-ey! Tunggu dong, Gray!"

.

.

.

_Kring!_

"Selamat datang—oh, Claire!" sambut Saibara hangat.

"Hey kakek! Aku membawa Gray!" ucap Claire gembira.

Begitu kakek melihatku, dia langsung membuang muka.

…

SIING…

Kakek berdehem, "jadi?" tanya kakek sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"A-aku…"

"aku.. minta maaf," ucapku sambil menundukkan wajah.

Krik

Krik

Krik

"I-itu salahku! Aku benar-benar, m-minta... maaf," ucapku lagi.

Kakek mendesah pelan, lalu dia tersenyum puas. Claire pun angkat bicara, "oh ya... lain kali jangan memanggil Gray seperti itu, kakek!"

"Ha—?!" aku menoleh ke arah Claire panik.

"Ho ho ho, baiklah Claire. Maafkan aku juga, Gray. Lain kali aku akan memberitahumu baik-baik."

"K-kakek.."

...

Claire menoleh ke arah jam, lalu mukanya berubah menjadi panik, "ah! Maaf, aku harus kembali bekerja!" katanya.

"Oh.. maaf sudah menyita waktumu, Claire!" kata Saibara.

"Heh! Enggak apa-apa, kok."

_Blam!_

_._

_._

"Dia gadis yang baik bukan, Gray?" tanya kakek padaku.

"U-um," aku mengangguk.

"Mungkin dia akan menjadi istrimu suatu saat nanti," kata kakek sambil tertawa.

"H-HA?! K-kau bicara apa, sih?!"

**- Tu Bi Continyu -**

* * *

**Ao Notes:**

Ossu~

**Pertama**, Ao berterimakasih buat yang udah baca! Makasih!

Maaf bila ada typo, dan ke-gajean lainnya dalam cerita. Ao juga manusia(?)

**Kedua**, ceritanya memang agak _nonsense_… jadi mohon dimaklumi ya. Ao sebenarnya bukan author, cuma reader. Tapi kali ini Ao mau mencoba buat fic. Maaf ya, kalo ceritanya gak jelas. Ao akan berusaha mulai sekarang, dan membuat cerita semenarik mungkin!

**Ketiga**, Ao akan melanjutkan cerita jka ada yang berminat membaca. Hehe, habis Ao agak frustasi jika membuat cerita gak ada reader nya.

**Keempat**, umm… boleh minta reviewnya? Arigato ne!

_Yoroshiku! Watashiwa Ao desu._

_Bai Ba-i!_


	2. Man, You're so Annoying

_**WARNING! PLEASE READ!**_

_**OOC, Typo(s), Plot gaje, Alur kecepetan, Nista, Nista, Nista(?), dan keabalan lainnya.**_

_**Jika tidak tertarik dengan fic ini, jangan dipaksakan membaca. Nanti mata anda rusak. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punya Natsume, ide cerita murni mengalir dari otak Ao. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Still) Gray's POV**_

_Tang!_

_Tang!_

…

"Kakek," panggilku.

"Hn?" jawabnya singkat.

"Aku sudah memperbaiki alat milik Barley," aku memperlihatkan hasil pekerjaanku pada kakekku. "Bagaimana? Ada bagian yang salah, _gak_?" lanjutku.

Kakek memperhatikan alat milik Barley yang sudah selesai kuperbaiki dengan teliti sambil sesekali membolak-baliknya, kemudian dia mengangguk pelan.

"Pekerjaanmu lumayan juga. Pertahankan ya Gray," kakek melemparkan botol berisi air putih yang masih dingin ke arahku. Aku langsung menangkap botol itu dengan tanganku, lalu membuka tutup botolnya. Aku meneguk air dingin segar itu ke dalam mulutku.

_Saat ini…_

_Apa yang sedang Claire lakukan ya?_

Hn…

.

.

.

—H-HAH?!

Tunggu.

APA?!

_Aku mikir apa sih?! _

Aku melepas topiku, lalu mengacak-acak rambutku kesal. _Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul dia dipikiranku?! Pergi sana! Syuh! Syuh! _Pikirku panik.

Kakek yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku hanya memandangku dengan pandangan bingung. Aku berdiri dari posisiku, lalu pergi mendekati pintu.

"Aku mau pulang," ucapku.

_Blam!_

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju Inn. _Ahh.. hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan_, _sebaiknya aku cepat pulang, _pikirku.

Aku melewati pertigaan, belok ke kanan adalah jalan untuk pergi ke Inn. Sedangkan belok ke kiri…

"_Farm…_" ucapku sambil memandangi papan yang berada di jalan. Dengan spontan aku mengalihkan pandangan, dan pergi berbelok ke arah kanan. Tiba-tiba kakiku memutuskan untuk berhenti, dan otakku mulai berpikir.

_Waktu itu_

_Claire membantuku_

_Dan, aku malah memukulnya kencang_

_Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

_._

_Aku jadi merasa bersalah dengannya._

_Harusnya aku tidak memukulnya seperti itu._

_Aku benar-benar bodoh._

_._

_M-mungkin sih. Hanya mungkin._

_Sebaiknya aku mengunjungi farm-nya._

_Aku... harus_

_Minta maaf._

Sekian lama aku menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya. _Yah sekali-kali tidak apa sih, hanya pergi untuk meminta maaf kan. Tidak ada hal lain, _pikirku. Aku berbalik lalu berjalan menuju Peternakan Claire.

—_STOPGRAY_

_Bagaimana jika kau mengganggunya?_

_Bagaimana jika Claire sedang sibuk?_

_Atau, bagaimana jika Claire sedang tidak ada di rumah?_

_Apakah kau akan kicep?_

Aku memegangi kepalaku, frustasi. _Jadinya aku berkunjung atau enggak, nih? _Tanyaku dalam hati.

"—Gray?" panggil seseorang di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati perempuan berambut hitam berkacamata, mukanya tertutupi oleh buku yang menggunung di tangannya. Perempuan itu adalah **Mary**.

ITU **MARY.**

"O-oh... hey," sapaku.

"Selamat sore, Gray!" sapanya sambil tersenyum manis. Aku menarik ujung topiku ke bawah, membuatnya menutupi mukaku yang kini (mungkin) memerah. "S-sore…" jawabku _salting_.

_Ini benar-benar canggung… apa yang harus kulakukan…_

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Mary dengan suara lembut. Sial, mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat mukaku memanas.

Aku memalingkan muka sedikit, berusaha agar dia tidak melihat wajahku sekarang. "Aku dalam perjalanan mau pulang ke Inn… kau sendiri?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan buku ke rumah Claire, mau ikut membantuku?"

"Tentu—maksudku… boleh saja sih."

Aku membantu membawakan beberapa buku yang Mary bawa, lalu pergi menuju peternakan milik Claire. Selama kami berjalan, tidak ada satupun percakapan yang terlontar dari mulut kami, diam. Ya, hanya diam yang menyapa kami.

_Gah… berada dekat Mary lebih terasa canggung daripada yang kukira. Apa yang harus kulakukan…_

"Gray?—Mary!" Gadis berambut pirang itu menyambut kami ketika kami sampai di depan kebunnya. Sosoknya yang sedang merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju ke arah kami.

Aku menghela nafas, _syukurlah Claire muncul, kalau tidak… aku akan terperangkap dalam keadaan seperti itu selamanya, _pikirku lega.

"Hehe!" Claire tersenyum lebar, lalu dia _nyengir_ _gak_ jelas.

"Claire, aku datang membawakan buku-buku yang kau minta. Gray ikut membantuku," jelas Mary sambil tersenyum.

"Waah! _Thank you_~" Claire tersenyum, kali ini senyuman-nya lebih lebar dari biasanya, bahkan sebagian giginya bisa kulihat.

Claire menoleh ke arahku, "terimakasih ya, Gray!" ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

_Kaats!_

Mukaku lagi-lagi memanas, karena melihat senyuman yang bisa dibilang, manis—_sudahlah, aku mikir apa sih._ Aku dengan refleks langsung menarik ujung topiku ke bawah, memalingkan muka dan berbalik badan. "Aku… harus pergi, duluan ya," ucapku.

"Huh? Gray? Kenapa tiba-tiba…" ucap Claire dengan bingung.

"T-terimakasih sudah membantuku, Gray!" Mary menatapku dengan wajah memerah, kemudian gadis berambut hitam kelam itu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan, dan segera melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari peternakan milik Claire.

_Terkadang cewek itu mengerikan, ya…_

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju Inn sembari menatap ke atas langit senja yang kini berwarna kemerahan. Aku belum sempat meminta maaf pada Claire, _yah,_ mungkin waktunya belum tepat. Lagipula, saat berkunjung tadi sepertinya Claire kelihatan baik-baik saja.

Sudahlah, lebih baik pikirkan dirimu sendiri, Gray.

_Cklek!_

"Selamat datang—oh, Gray!" suara yang terdengar familiar menyambutku, kuletakkan topi serta jaketku ke atas meja lalu membalas sambutan pria yang kini tengah mengelap gelas di tangannya, Doug.

"Aku pulang."

"Tumben kau pulang jam segini, kau mampir ke mana dulu?" Tanya Doug.

"_Gak _kemana-mana," jawabku cepat.

Doug memperhatikanku, lalu tiba-tiba dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau gampang ditebak. Kau bohong, kan? Telinga-mu memerah tuh, Gray."

_Cih._

Aku mempercepat langkahku dan segera pergi menuju kamar, mengabaikan pertanyaan yang diajukan Doug. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas di pikiranku, tidur, tidur, tidur dan—sudahlah, tidur sana, Gray!

* * *

—Kukkuruyuk! (suara ayam)

.

Hn.

Berisik. Aku mau tidur.

.

Kukkuruyuk!

.

Bagaimana bisa suara ayam milik Poulty Farm terdengar sampai sini…

Aku bangkit dari posisiku, lalu menyingkirkan selimut yang kupakai semalam. Aku melirik jam di atas meja. Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00, _ah… Sudah pagi ya…_

_Aku bangun kepagian_.

Kutapakkan kakiku di atas lantai yang dingin, dan berjalan tanpa tujuan sambil sesekali menguap. Kupandangi Cliff si pemalas yang masih bergelung di balik selimutnya—oh ya, aku ingin tahu apa dia sudah mendapat pekerjaan atau belum. Ah—Lupakan saja, toh lagipula itu bukan urusanku.

_Hari ini hari apa?_

_Tik_

_Hari Kamis-kah?_

_Tik_

_Berarti aku dapat hari libur._

_Tik_

. . .

_Apa sebaiknya aku pergi menambang saja, ya?_

Aku merogoh palu yang terletak di sudut kamar, kemudian kupikul palu itu di atas pundakku sambil pergi mengendap-endap keluar Inn. Udara di pagi hari memang menyegarkan, suasananya sunyi dan tentram. Langitnya juga cerah.

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi, tak ada satu pikiran yang muncul di kepalaku—sebelum akhirnya kulihat papan bertulis 'farm' yang berada di pinggir jalan.

Satu hal langsung muncul dipikiranku, Claire. _Ah… apakah dia sudah bangun jam segini, ya? Aku harus minta maaf padanya. Tapi… sepertinya dia belum bangun. Haruskah aku lewat peternakannya untuk cepat sampai ke gua? Bagaimana jika aku disangka ingin mencuri? Nanti Claire makin membenciku, dan aku harus minta maaf dua kali? Tidak mungkin._

_Hey—jadi aku pergi menambang atau enggak nih._

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi—bukan aku _sih_, tapi kakiku (Author: "Ah elah, sama aja kali, gray."). Kakiku membawaku menuju peternakan Claire untuk pergi menuju gua.

(Gray: "Kamu kan yang ngarang, jangan salahin aku dong.")

(Author: "Hehe..")

Niatnya sih aku ingin pergi menambang, _yah… melewati peternakan Claire dan sekalian melihat hasil pekerjaannya_. _Hanya itu, Gray. Hanya itu. Tidak ada alasan lain._

Kuangkat kepalaku, dan kulihat sekitarku. Terpandang kebun luas tanpa rumput liar yang mengakar, batu-batu tersusun rapi membentuk seperti sebuah pembatas, kayu-kayu yang berserakan seperti yang kulihat dulu sudah hilang ditelan Claire—dibersihkan oleh Claire. Aku terdiam, terpesona akan keindahan kebun luas di depanku.

Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan suara cempreng mengagetkanku.

"Gray!"

Kupandangi sosok gadis berambut pirang di depanku, dengan bulu kuduk yang berdiri dan perasaan yang kaget, aku mendorongnya menjauh dariku. "AH!"

"He-hey! Gray, ini aku! Claire!" jelasnya.

"A-aku tahu! Hanya saja, kau bikin aku jantungan, _bego_!" balasku sambil berteriak.

Dia tertawa, _menyebalkan_. "Hahaha, oh ya, ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau di sini? Jam segini? Harusnya semua orang masih tidur," ucapnya.

_Ya, harusnya aku masih tidur jam segini._

"Aku dalam perjalanan menuju gua untuk menambang, jangan salah paham," jelasku sambil menggaruk sebelah pipiku. Claire menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar, "wah, kalau begitu aku ikut dong!" ucapnya girang.

"Hah?"

"Bukannya kau harus mengurus peternakan dan kebunmu?" lanjutku memastikan.

Dia mengangguk penuh nafsu, "ha ha! Tenang saja!" dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga. "Aku sudah selesai mengurus peternakan, kok! Lagipula Harvest Sprite—" claire dengan tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya, sepertinya dia keceplosan.

"Harvest Sprite?" tanyaku. "Kenapa kau bawa-bawa nama Harvest Sprite?" tanyaku jengkel.

Claire menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, "yasudah, aku akan beritahu Gray! Hanya Gray! Tapi, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya?" ujar Claire sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"H-huh?"

"Janji kelingking?" Tanya Claire.

Aku terdiam, _oh… itu maksudnya_. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengikatkan jari kelingkingku ke jarinya, "janji kelingking," jawabku.

.

.

.

Claire menarikku menuju kebunnya, dan aku hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti ke mana pun dia mau pergi.

Claire menatap langit pagi sambil tersenyum tenang, tangan sebelah kanannya memegang lengan tangan sebelah kirinya. Aku terus memandangi cewek pirang di depanku, menunggu sesuatu yang akan diucapkannya._  
_

…

"Aku... berteman dengan Harvest Sprite."

"—Sulit dipercaya." jawabku.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula bukan 'sulit dipercaya'. Tapi 'tidak akan ada yang percaya'," timpal Claire.

Aku melirik Claire, lalu aku mengerutkan alisku, "yah… terserah apa katamu."

Claire memandangku, lalu tiba-tiba dia berjalan ke arah bebatuan di sampingnya, "Hey, Hoggy… jangan tidur di sana. Nanti kau bisa sakit," ucap Claire dengan nada antara khawatir dan marah.

Aku melirik bebatuan yang berada di sampingnya lalu terdiam, _tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana…_ pikirku.

Pada akhirnya aku membuat kesimpulan (karena risih mendengar Claire ngomong sendiri). Aku menghela nafas pasrah, "yah, jadi… sepertinya kau benar-benar berteman dengannya, ya."

Dia memandangku lalu tersenyum lebar, "kau percaya, ya, Gray?"

* * *

**07.30**

Hari ini aku menemani Claire—tidak, Claire memaksa untuk pergi menambang bersamaku. Awalnya aku hanya numpang melewati peternakannya agar cepat sampai ke gua untuk pergi menambang, tapi malah dihentikan oleh cewek pirang yang kurang waras itu. Dan bahkan aku terpaksa percaya hal yang tidak waras tentang Claire berteman dengan Harvest Sprite. Apakah aku akan menjadi tidak waras juga sepertinya?

Maksudku—ayolah, Harvest Sprite itu kan anak buah Dewi Goddes? Kenapa dia bisa berhubungan dengan _farmer _seperti Claire? Aku ingin bertanya padanya, tapi…

Hah…

Oh sudahlah, bukan urusanku.

"Gray! Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu!" teriak Claire dari belakang, aku menoleh ke arahnya yang kini sudah terlihat lebih rapi dan bersih dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi!" timpalnya sambil berteriak semangat.

Aku mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju arah selatan dari rumah Claire, tentu saja kami akan langsung pergi ke gua.

… _**Skip Time …**_

Kami tiba di dekat Goddes Spring, dan sialnya di sana ada Ann dan Popuri_. Cih_, aku lupa kalau Ann dan Popuri suka _mejeng _di sana. Bukannya sekarang masih pagi? Harusnya mereka masih tidur! Oh mungkin karena tadi aku terlalu banyak membuang waktu di peternakan Claire? Gray, kau pintar sekali.

"Wah-wah, Gray…" tiba-tiba Ann berkata seperti itu ketika melihatku datang—bersama Claire yang mengekor di belakangku.

"Tumben pagi-pagi seperti ini… biasanya kau kebo, Gray. Jadi… kau dan Claire mau pergi ke mana?" lanjut Ann.

"Kau mau apa pada Claire, Gray!" tanya Popuri dengan wajah marah.

Aku diam sesaat, itu pertanyaan yang benar-benar membuang waktu saja. "Sudah jelas kan? Aku mau pergi menambang di gua. Dan Claire… dia ikut-ikutan," jawabku sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau bohong! Mana mungkin Claire punya waktu untuk pergi menambang bersamamu! Kau memaksanya kan?!" kata Popuri _ngocol_.

"Kau pria yang menjijikan, Gray…" tambah Ann sambil menatapku dengan tatapan hina, _apa-apaan tuh_.

_Jujur saja, jika sekarang Popuri dan Ann berubah jadi laki-laki, pasti sudah kuajak ribut._

Claire akhirnya angkat bicara, "bukan, Gray benar. Aku cuma ikut-ikutan kok!" ucapnya.

2 gadis remaja itu saling berbagi pandang. _Sepertinya mereka sulit mempercaya kebenaran yang barusan Claire katakan._

"Oh… begitu ya, Claire. Jangan paksakan dirimu, ya…" ucap Popuri khawatir.

"Iya… kalau kau lelah, sebaiknya kau langsung istirahat…" timpal Ann sambil menepuk pundak Claire.

Lalu Ann dan Popuri melirik-ku dengan kompak, "dan Gray…" ucap mereka disertai death glare. Bulu kudukku langsung berdiri.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada Claire!"

"Awas saja, nanti kau _gak_ kubuatkan makan selama 2 minggu!"

_Kenapa sikapnya beda banget kalau denganku?! _Pikirku kesal.

"Ya-ya terserah. Kalian menghalangi saja," aku menerobos celah di antara Ann dan Popuri, lalu pergi memasuki gua.

"Claire! Hati-hati ya!" pesan Ann dan Popuri pada Claire.

"Hehe, tenang saja! Kan, ada Gray!" jawab Claire sambil sedikit berteriak.

_Apa maksudnya, tuh? Aku dijadikan perisai?_

_._

_._

_._

_Dak!_

_Brak!_

_Bang!_

_(Author: sebenarnya suara orang lagi mecahin batu itu gimana sih?)_

"Hey Gray… kok batu yang ini susah _banget _dipecahin-nya…" keluh Claire, dia seperti mengadu pada ibunya untuk minta tolong, hah.

"Huh… masa gini aja gak bisa," ucapku sambil berjalan menuju Claire. Claire hanya menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Minggir, akan kuperlihatkan bagaimana cara yang benar," ucapku dengan _smirk _lalu menggeser Claire yang menghalangi jalan.

_Buk!_

_Brak!_

_Bang!_

_Pank! (?)_

Dan…. Sudah kupukul berkali-kali, tetap saja batu itu tidak mau hancur. _Ada apa ini._

"Hihihi~ Apaan tuh Gray? Hanya segitu yang kau bisa? Apanya yang 'cara yang benar'. Kau bahkan tidak bisa!" ledek Claire sambil mentertawakanku.

_Ukh… Dia membuatku kesal._

"Tadi aku hanya menggunakan 1% kekuatanku, tau. Ha ha ha!" balasku menahan kesal.

"Baiklah… ayo kita bertarung! Siapa yang paling cepat menghancurkan batu itu, dia yang menang!" tantang Claire sambil memutar-mutar palunya.

"Lalu yang kalah?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Harus mengabulkan segala permohonan yang menang, tentu saja," jawab Claire.

_Dia ini… naif banget, _gumamku.

"Hey, batunya kan hanya satu yang _kayak _begini."

"Jadi, kau menolak tantangan dariku? Payah dan pengecut sekali kau, Gray!" kata Claire dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang menyebalkan—sekali.

Mukaku memerah, bukan karena malu. Aku kesal sekali… duh, cewek ini ingin kuhajar lagi rasanya. "Baiklah, ayo! Sudah jelas pasti aku yang akan menang!" kataku pada akhirnya.

"Nah, begitu dong!"

.

.

.

**08.45**

_Krak!_

Aku tersenyum ala _smirk_ mendengar suara retakan batu di depanku. Aku memandang gadis di depanku, wajahnya _cengo_ tak percaya—bahwa dia kalah.

"Haha, sudah kubilang kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku. Aku ini kan seorang _Black Smith_!" aku memukul-mukul dadaku bangga.

.

"Hahaha!"

.

"Ha ha ha…"

.

"Haha… ha?"

"Claire?" panggilku.

Krik.

_Kok gak ada jawaban?_ Pikirku.

Aku menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pirang itu, "t-tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda…—"

"C-CLAIRE!"

.

.

.

**Tu Bi Continyu?**

Garis :3

**Ao Notes:**

Hai, asdfghjkl

**Pertama**, Eto-eto, terimakasih atas review dan dukungan para senpai di chapter sebelumnya. Arigatou gozaimasu. *bungkuk* Ao melting sendiri loh baca reviewnya! Terimakasih untuk RainbowLyoko-san, Everdistant Utopia-san, dan Sweety Nime-san karena telah meripiu fic abalan ini! Arigatoo~

**Kedua, **Maaf atas keterlambatan mengupload(?) dan sebenarnya Ao niat untuk menghapus fic ini karena ke gajeness-an nya(?)

**Ketiga, **Ao tahu, karena sepertinya cerita ini makin gaje. Jadi tolong maklumi ya.

**Keempat, **silahkan flame, bakar, robek, caci-maki fic ini. Ao juga tidak terlalu keberatan, kok.

**Kelima, **Maaf karena characternya OOC semua. Gomen-gomen. Oh ya, kalo pakai _italic_ berarti bahasa kurang baku ato bahasa inggris. Eh, udah tau ya? Oke.

**Keenam, **Banyak sekali Typo, tapi Ao tidak terlalu peduli. *dilemparpisau* Maksud Ao, gomen senpai. Ao juga manusiaaa.

**Ketujuh, **Sebenarnya Ao mau updatenya bulan Agustus/September, tapi berhubung lagi liburan. Jadi Ao memutuskan untuk update chapter kedua lebih cepat. *dibantaiortu* Tapi, setelah update chap 2… sepertinya Ao akan hiatus jadi author. Tapi masih jadi reader kok.

Eh—gaada yang peduli?

Thank you for reading. Boleh kah Ao minta kritik dan reviewnya_? _

Dadah~


	3. W-why are you crying?

Gadis berambut blonde itu membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Ia segera menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berbaring di atas sebuah kasur. Dengan perlahan, ia mengubah posisi-nya yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk, lalu menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Wajahnya tampak bingung, ia memandangi ruangan sekelilingnya yang dihiasi dengan tembok-tembok berwarna putih. Gadis itu—Claire, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hn?" gumamnya.

_Pluk!_

Sesuatu tiba-tiba terjatuh dari atas dahi-nya, lembab dan basah. Claire melonjak kaget, lalu dia memandangi benda yang terjatuh dari dahinya itu. "Apa ini? Handuk… basah—kompresan?" tanya Claire pada dirinya sendiri.

_Krrr…_

Pandangannya segera beralih ke arah suara dengkuran yang ia dengar. Claire menoleh ke samping lalu terdiam. Pupil matanya melebar, mulutnya terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ia mendapati sosok laki-laki yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Claire memiringkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah laki-laki tersebut.

"Huh? Gray?" batin Claire bingung ketika mendapati wajah Gray pada sosok laki-laki tersebut.

Salah satu tangannya dia jadikan bantal untuk kepalanya_._ Topinya tergeletak di lantai begitu saja, sepertinya topi itu terjatuh tidak disengaja. Claire masih terdiam, kaget akan apa yang barusan ia lihat. Lalu dia menggaruk sebelah pipinya sambil beberapa kali berkedip, "hey Gray… ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya Claire setengah berbisik. Yang ditanya hanya bisa diam dan merubah posisi kepalanya menghadap ke arah jendela. Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di mukanya, melihat itu Claire ikut tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

"Claire…" tanpa disadari tubuh yang masih tertidur itu memanggil nama Claire, gadis berambut pirang itu segera memandangi laki-laki di sampingnya dengan kaget. Claire menunggu untuk sesuatu yang akan laki-laki itu ucapkan.

"Jangan… jangan paksakan dirimu…" ucapnya mengigau sambil menggenggam erat lengan Claire.

_Hyuu…_

Muka Claire sepenuhnya memerah, dia menelan ludah sambil memandangi lengannya. Lalu pandangannya kembali beralih menuju laki-laki bernama Gray itu.

.

.

.

"T-tentu saja!"

* * *

**Gray's POV**

_Srek_

_Srek_

_Suara berisik apa itu?_

_Srek_

"—Gray."

_Huh? Siapa yang memanggil namaku?_

"Gray."

"Gray! Bangun!"

Dengan perasaan kaget kubuka mataku, pandanganku yang semula diisi dengan warna serba hitam langsung tergantikan oleh pemandangan ruangan serba putih.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur di sana, hah?" tanya seseorang di belakangku. Aku refleks menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok laki-laki berjas putih dengan stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya, Dokter Trent.

"O-oh… ya. Benar," jawabku sambil buru-buru berdiri. Setelah itu aku menarik ujung topi—tunggu, _rambut?!_ Aku meraba-raba kepalaku, "loh?" batinku pelan.

"Topiku—di mana?!" tanyaku panik. Aku melihat sekeliling dan mendapati topi bertulis _UMA_ yang berada di atas meja. _Kenapa topiku bisa ada di sana… _pikirku sambil kembali memakai topiku.

"Oh ya Gray, sekarang sudah jam 12. Tidak baik berlama-lama di sini, kau bisa tertular virus. Pulanglah," terang Dokter Trent dengan nada datar, namun bagiku dia mengusir.

"Ya, aku memang mau pulang," jawabku. Aku pergi berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari klinik.

Tapi… rasanya…

_Rasanya ada yang sesuatu kulupakan…_

Aku menghentikan langkahku, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

…

_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja._

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan sambil sesekali menguap, _Kenapa aku tertidur di klinik? Membuang-buang waktu saja…_ pikirku. Aku berhenti di pertigaan, lalu mengambil jalan ke kiri untuk sampai ke Inn. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dari arah Inn.

"Hee… Gray beneran belum pulang?" tanya seseorang dengan nada kecewa. Suaranya terdengar sangat familiar.

"Iya, maaf ya Claire. Harusnya jam segini dia sudah pulang," jawab suara lain, yang juga terdengar familiar. Itu jelas-jelas suara Ann.

... Dan yang menjadi lawan bicara Ann pasti Claire.

_Tunggu… kenapa Claire mencariku?_

Hm…

—_AH! Tadi... _

_Claire pingsan, kan?_

_Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa?! Dasar bodoh!_

"Baiklah kalau begitu… aku akan mencarinya lagi," ucap Claire, aku bisa mendengar dirinya menghela nafas.

"Haha, maaf merepotkanmu ya! Jika kuda itu sudah menampakkan diri, pasti aku akan menjitaknya sampai pingsan!" Ann berkata dengan nada antusias juga tanpa rasa bersalah.

_Huh?! 'Kuda'? Maksudnya topi UMA-ku?! Memangnya dia pikir aku ini apa?! _Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Haha, baiklah Ann. Terimakasih ya~ Sori udah ganggu!" balas Claire lalu (sepertinya) dia pergi.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang makin lama makin mendekat, aku segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak agar Claire tidak melihatku. Setelah dia menghilang, aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku sambil membersihkan bajuku yang terkotori tanah.

_Kenapa aku malah sembunyi…_

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku menuju Inn. Tapi, kakiku berhenti dengan sendirinya dan otakku mulai berpikir. Kata-kata Ann menggema di pikiranku—'_Menjitaknya sampai pingsan'—Ha, sebaiknya aku tidak ke Inn dulu._ Aku berbalik, dan dengan cepat berjalan menjauhi Inn.

_Aku harus ke mana, ya…_

_..._

_Mungkin… aku akan pergi diam-diam mengikuti Claire._

_Aku hanya sedikit… penasaran_

_Kira-kira ke mana dia akan mencariku?_

* * *

Tadi Claire pergi ke arah utara melewati Toko _Wine_ milik Manna, yang berarti tujuannya adalah; perpustakaan, supermarket, klinik dan Gereja. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju arah yang sama dengan Claire, lalu mencari sosok perempuan berambut pirang itu.

**...Skip Time...**

Aku menghentikan kegiatan berjalan ketika mendengar suara Claire dari arah perpustakaan. Setelah itu aku segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Hey Mary! Apa kau melihat Gray?" tanya Claire riang.

Mary menggeleng pelan, "tidak, aku belum melihatnya hari ini. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya gadis berkacamata itu.

"Mmh," Claire menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bilang kalau kau melihatnya ya! Tengkyu Mary~" lanjutnya lalu berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mary membalas lambaiannya sambil tersenyum, ya ampun. Dia manis.

.

_Huh._

_._

Hah?

Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di tanganku. _A-apa ini… geli?_Aku memandangi seekor ulat yang sedang menggeliat di sela-sela jari tanganku.

...

—_ULAT?!_

"U-UAAGH!" aku berteriak dan segera keluar dari semak-semak, lalu tidak sengaja terguling ke jalanan.

"Eh? Gray?" seseorang menyebut namaku. Uargh, itu pasti suara Mary.. "O-oh… hey," sapaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Gray?" tanya Mary sambil tertawa pelan.

"T-tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawabku cepat.

_Jawaban macam apa itu, Gray! Bagus, dia pasti bakal menganggapku orang aneh,_ rutukku dalam hati.

Mary kembali tertawa, "oh ya, barusan Claire mencari-mu. Dia bertanya padaku apakah aku melihatmu atau tidak," jelas Mary.

"Sepertinya Claire belum pergi terlalu jauh dari sini..." lanjut gadis berkacamata itu sambil memandang ke segala arah.

"S-soal itu, sih—" sebelum kulanjutkan kata-kataku, Mary menemukan sosok Claire yang sedang berdiri di depan Supermarket.

"Claire!" panggil Mary kencang, namun suaranya tetap saja kecil. Sebelum ia memanggilnya lagi, dengan cepat aku menutup mulutnya.

"Clai—"

Aku panik, tidak sadar sedang menutup mulut gadis berambut hitam itu. Pandanganku hanya tertuju pada satu orang, yaitu Claire. Dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir, aku perhatikan sosoknya yang sedang bertanya pada Sasha di depan supermarket. Kemudian setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya sosoknya menghilang dari pandanganku.

"G-gray…" panggil Mary dengan suara pelan. Aku memandangnya dan segera menyadari bahwa aku masih menutup mulutnya, "o-oh, ya… m-maaf!" ucapku dengan cepat. Refleks, aku menarik ujung topiku ke bawah dan segera memalingkan muka. Mary mengambil nafas berat. "Sori, kau _gak _apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Oh ya, memang ada apa antara kau dengan Claire? Kalian sedang marahan?" tanya Mary dengan wajah khawatir.

_Ugh. Tolong jangan pandang aku dengan wajah seperti itu, _batinku sambil menutup sebagian mukaku dengan sebelah tangan.

"Bukan, aku hanya…"

"hanya… sedang bermain petak umpet dengannya," jawabku asal, tidak tahan dengan pandangan Mary yang mirip _Puppy eyes _itu.

"Oh... Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke dalam, aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu. Semoga beruntung Gray~" ucapnya sambil melemparkan senyuman manisnya ke arahku, lalu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

_Fuuh… akhirnya Mary menghilang, _pikirku sambil mengelap keringat yang berada di sekitar dahi.

…

_Tadi…_

_Claire pergi ke arah mana?_

* * *

Aku mendesah pelan sambil menundukkan kepala, _sial… aku kehilangan jejak, _pikirku kesal.

"Hahaha! Kau bisa saja, Popuri!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar di telingaku. Suara yang terdengar seperti… suara Ann! ITU ANN!

_Menjitaknya sampai pingsan_.

Otakku langsung menayangkan memori-memori ketika Ann hampir membunuhku. Seperti saat aku terlambat untuk makan malam dia hampir mematahkan tulang leherku… dan kejadian musim panas tahun lalu, ukh… memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku mandi keringat dingin. Aku bergedik ngeri, dan tanpa sadar langsung berlari masuk ke dalam Klinik. _Dari aura-nya… sudah pasti tadi itu Ann si barongsai! _Batinku panik.

"Gray?" seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berstetoskop menatapku. Dan dibelakangnya…

Seorang gadis dengan wajah persis seperti Claire—bukan, itu CLAIRE!

"Oi Gray, _ngapain _kamu balik ke sini," tanya Dokter Trent sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, aku yakin dia tidak bertanya tapi _**mengusir-**_ku.

Aku hanya terdiam. Claire memandangku dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Gray!" panggilnya. Dia berlari ke arahku, "kau ke mana saja, sih?! Dari tadi aku cari, tahu!" lanjutnya kesal.

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawabku pendek.

"Hoi Gray, jawab pertanyaanku. Harusnya sekarang Claire sedang beristirahat di rumahnya, kenapa kau membuatnya berkeliaran seperti ini, huh?" tanya Dokter Trent disudahi dengan kemunculan aura tidak enak berwarna biru keungu-unguan di belakangnya.

"Hei hei, itu bukan salahku. Dia ke sini karna kemauannya sendiri, jangan salahkan aku dong," balasku sambil mengangkat bahu.

Aku terdiam, "oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Claire pingsan karena apa?" tanyaku.

"Dia kecapekan," jawab Trent disertai dengan helaan nafas.

"Ooh."

"Sekarang, cepat antar dia pulang, Gray. Besok pasti dia akan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Keadaannya masih lemah, sekarang dia butuh istirahat yang cukup, kau dengar?"

"D-dokter Trent! Aku tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh!" ucap Claire.

"Tidak Claire, kau tidak _'tidak apa-apa', _kau lemah, kau masih butuh istirahat," sangkal Dokter Trent dengan cepat.

Claire terdiam, pupil matanya membesar. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia menghela nafas, "baiklah dok…"

SIING….

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Dokter Trent tadi? Cepat antar aku pulang, Gray!" tiba-tiba Claire menarikku lalu keluar dari klinik.

Ha…

Sekaraang… aku berada di depan klinik, bersama Claire yang tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan berjalannya. _Ada apa ini… _Dia menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut pirangnya yang panjang.

_Serius, ada apa—_

"_Hiks."_

_Hah? Dia nangis?!_

Claire berjongkok, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya disela kedua lututnya. "Hiks…" isaknya.

"O-oi Claire! Kau kenapa?!" tanyaku panik.

"H-h-h..hiks, G-gray!" ucapnya disertai dengan isakan.

"Ya, aku di sini! Ada apa?!" balasku panik dan dengan reflek ikut berjongkok disebelahnya.

"Aku… h-hiks, a-aku… aku lemah ya?" tanya Claire dengan suara gemetar.

"K-kenapa kau… kenapa tanya begitu?" tanyaku balik.

"Ti-dak… aku, a-aku… hanya…" dia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku lemah, Gray. Aku lemah. Dokter Trent bilang aku… aku lemah..."

Aku bisa melihat tetesan air mata mengalir deras dari kedua sudut matanya, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sedih. Padahal hanya karna Dokter Trent bilang dia 'lemah', memangnya ada apa dengan lima huruf itu? Apakah masa lalunya seburuk itu?!

"Cup cup…" karena tidak tahu harus apa, aku memeluknya. Aku bisa merasakan dia menarik bajuku dan menangis di bahuku.

_Haa… bajuku jadi basah deh,_ pikirku pasrah.

"Tsch… kau tidak lemah kok, untuk seorang gadis dimataku kau cukup kuat," timpalku pada akhirnya, setelah itu tangisannya mereda.

"B-benarkah Gray…" tanya Claire dengan suara yang pastinya sangat gemetaran.

Aku mengangguk pelan, _yah… mungkin bahkan kau lebih kuat daripada aku,_ batinku.

Dia menghapus air mata dengan lengannya lalu berdiri, "hehe… maaf Gray, kau jadi basah," ucap Claire sambil ber-tehee ria.

Aku ikut berdiri, lalu menepuk-nepuk baju-ku yang terkotori tanah, "yah, _gak _apa-apa, sih," jawabku. Setelah itu aku kembali melanjutkan berjalan, "ayo," ajakku.

Claire terdiam, "Mmh!" balasnya sambil mengangguk.

_Serius, tadi aku hampir sakit jantung_.

* * *

"Oh ya, Claire... tadi kau pingsan... apa sekarang kau _gak _apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja~ aku sudah pulih kok," jawab Claire yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat gembira.

"Jangan lupa aku yang memenangkan pertarungan kita tadi pagi," tambahku.

Claire menghentikan langkahnya, "apa?! Bukannya aku yang menang?!" teriaknya kecewa.

"Kau kan pingsaan, jangan lupa taruhan kitaa, yang kalah mengabulkan permohonan yang menaang~" ucapku ngeledek.

"Aaah! Graay! Kau tidak bisa lakukan ini padaakuuu! Aku belum pulih!"

"Hahaha, tadi kau baru saja bilang kau pulih, dasar bawel."

"Aaaaahh, Graay!" rengeknya.

**...Skip Time...**

Kami sampai di depan rumah Claire.

"Um, kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku pulang," ucapku sambil berbalik.

"Oh tunggu, Gray!"

"Hn?" sautku pendek.

"Tadi aku mencarimu, aku ingin memberikanmu ini," jelasnya sambil memberikanku sebuah coklat.

"Woh..."

"Aku buat sendiri loh, cepat dicoba~!"

Aku membuka bungkus coklat itu, lalu memoteknya separuh dan kumasukkan ke dalam mulutku.

"Bagaimana...?"

Aku terbatuk-batuk, "apaan nih?! _Gak _enak banget." Aku mengelus-elus leherku.

Kulihat ekspresi sedih Claire, lalu segera kupukul kepalanya, "Ber-can-da, kok. Makasih, aku pergi dulu ya," ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan peternakan Claire.

. . .

Haa...

.

_Tapi... aku agak penasaran_

_Tadi..._

_Kenapa Claire, bisa sampai nangis gitu_

_Ya?_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Gadis bermata biru _sapphire_ itu terdiam di depan rumahnya, wajahnya merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Perasaan apa... ini?" bisik gadis itu pelan sambil meraba dadanya.

**Tu bi Continyu**

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Pertama**, APA INIII APA INIII. HANCUR SEKALIII. KENAPA CERITANYA JADI SEPERTI INI, UAAAAHH.

**Kedua,** Maaf ya banyak Typo. Ao nulisnya buru-buru sih. Karakternya OOC ya? ITU SI GRAY DAN TRENT SANGAT OOC SEKALIII

**Ketiga,** Ao sudah tidak niat lagi mengerjakan fic ini. Apa yang harus Ao lakukan?!

**Keempat,** terimakasih bagi yang sudah nyempetin baca. Hontou ni arigatou.

**Kelima,** kalau mau flame silahkan. Ao sangat butuh kritik nih. Bagi yang mau review, monggo~

**Keenam**, Makasih banyak ya!

Balasan review:

1. Ryuku S.A.J : Halo Ryuku-saan~ Eh, emang ceritanya bagus ya? Tidaak, nanti Ao jadi ge'er dan sok shy shy gitu ;A;) tapi arigatoou. Ao sangat terpukau(?) dan makasih karna telah di fave story abal ini. Makasih sudah baca dan review, Arigatou Ryuku-saan. :D

2. everdistant utopia : Halohalo utopia-saan ~ HE?! masa sih, masa sih masaa. Gray-nya IC? syukurlah deh, Ao kira Gray-nya OOC! Tapi yang di chapter ini super duper sangat OOC sekali, maaf ya ._.) Terimakasih koreksi-nya! Makasih sudah baca dan review, Arigatou utopia-saaan~

3. Chang Kagamine: Halo Chang-saan~ Kok tahu Claire-nya pingsaan, ceritanya sangat super gampang ditebak yaa. Tapi makasih loh udah baca fic ini, Makasih sudah baca dan review, Arigatoou Chang-saan~

4. .587 : Halo ulfa-saan~ Ini sudah dilanjuut. Syukurlah ulfa-san suka ceritanyaa, iyaa makasih. Arigatoou, Ao pasti akan lanjutin (walau mungkin sudah hilang sinar harapan) (?)Makasih sudah baca dan review, Poko'nya Arigatou Ulfa-saan.

5. Foxxel : Hai haii foxxel-san, IYA BENAAR, Claire pingsan karna kecapeaan! Cerita ini kayaknya gampang ditebak sekali -_-" hehe, makasih(?). Makasih sudah baca dan review, Arigatou Foxxel-saan~

6. Guest: Halo halo guest~ (apakah ini RainbowLyoko? #kalaubukanmaafya) Makasih suda revieew. Hehe, Clairenya pingsan karna capek kok. Gray-nya gajelas seperti biasa kok. Hehe, maaf ya Gray nya jadi OOC gini. Arigatou arigatoo, iya... tapi nanti balik lagi kok. Makasih sudah baca dan review, mungkin fic ini akan tidak di hapus... atau di hapus? entahla. hehe. Arigatoou Guest-san.

7. Fieln-Chan: Haloo Fieln-san, YEY PERMEEN. Iya, Ao juga sukaa, suka banget. Oke, silahkan lewat Fieln-saan. Makasih sudah baca dan review, Arigatooo~

(Maaf balas reviewnya agak gaje, Ao ngantuk banget ini)

* * *

See you in The next Chappie~


End file.
